


Old Drafts

by Splashy



Category: Homestuck, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashy/pseuds/Splashy
Summary: Just a ton of old fanfics I started working on and later abandoned. Not sure if I'll ever finish any of these. So far I'm gonna say no, but some might get enough interest. Lemme know if you'd like me to continue.Also, these are copied down directly from what I had, meaning there may be notes to "add more" or something. I'm too lazy to edit them oops





	1. The Sun and Moon (Homestuck)

**Author's Note:**

> I got an idea for this one quite a while ago, and for a while didn't work on it. When I did, I only did about 3-4 paragraphs. The rest were done later on, and now...I don't know where to take it.
> 
> Fandom: Homestuck  
> Pairing: Rose x Kanaya

People say the moon and the sun are in love. The sun falls to allow the moon to shine, and the moon falls to allow the sun to shine. 

But the moon is always there. Always watching, keeping a close eye. For what if there was a time the sun didn't fall?

 

She was the moon. 

Cool and calm, with her bright luminescence. Her skin, cool and smooth. Her words like silk, only adding to her calm posture. She stood out, and in the best way possible, providing a soft glow no matter how dark it was. 

And Rose? Rose was the sun. Bright, jarring. She spoke loudly when she was drunk. Words bubbled over with no filter. She rambled about things that didn't matter. 

Then again, nothing seemed to matter, did it? They were in a giant meteor, hurtling through space. Nothing mattered.

Rose picked up her drink and took a sip. She didn't feel much of a difference, though she was already drunk and it was obvious. She had been drinking more and more lately, and in this state, she didn't know why. Perhaps she liked being like this. Drunk and cheerful. Some of the trolls, specifically Karkat, seemed to like her this way. She was, in his words, more cheerful. More *FILL IN*!!!!. Of course, Dave and Kanaya didn't like it. She could sense their disapproving looks constantly. She couldn't bring herself to care, though. She wasn't even sure why she kept drinking. A part of her told her it was easier to act this way. To be easily impressionable. It was easier to go through the days, one by one. They all blurred into one, especially when she was like this. Perhaps she wanted to be closer to her mother, understand why she was always drunk. There was another part of her, however, that suggested something else. 

Perhaps she was afraid. 

There was something at the corner of her mind. She couldn't reach it like this, but even when sober, she didn't dare look into it. It was a foreboding feeling, as if something bad was coming. She preferred staying like this, oblivious of the possible danger, whatever it might be.


	2. The Ship Note (Homestuck)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter of my old fanfic The Ship Note. Started this one a while ago and never really got it finished. 
> 
> For those that don't know, the ship note was basically just...put two character names down and how they met, and it would basically be like a love at first sight thing. Idk the story is p old but w/e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Homestuck  
> Pairing: Sollux x Karkat

==> Approach   
Ah, hello. Coming back, hmm?  
==> Write in characters   
You write in Sollux Captor and Karkat Vantas.  
==> I assume you know what to put now  
You quickly scribble in college roommates.  
==> Excellent. Enjoy.   
You shall. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Karkat slumped into the room, finally setting down the shit ton of stuff he had to carry. It was an awful lot of stuff. Why the hell did he need so much stuff? He grumbled half-heartedly as he ran his fingers through his white hair. 

The room had two beds, one on each side. There were drawers on the side of each bed where one could put clothes or other items. There was a door in between the beds that Karkat assumed lead to the bathroom.

His roommate wasn't here yet, so he picked the left side of the room and began to organize his stuff. By the time he was nearly finished, the door opened. 

In stepped a very lanky boy, with ginger hair and very pale skin. Freckles were patterned across his face. He wore bi-colored 3D glasses. All in all, he looked like a total nerd. A very cute nerd. 

Wait. What? He did not just think that. 

"Hey. You ok?" The sound of his voice snapped Karkat out of his reverie.

"I'm fine!" he snapped, having realized he had been staring, and the boy had certainty noticed. 

"Mhm. Thure you are," the boy smirked. Karkat could feel the heat on his face and quickly looked away. 

"Wow, that is some lisp," Karkat grumbled, finishing the last of his unpacking.

"Hey, don't thay anything about the lithp. It'th annoying ath hell, ok?" 

Karkat just shrugged, muttering "whatever," as he finally put the last of his clothes in a drawer. When he was finished, he looked up to see his roommate watching him. "Why the fuck are you watching me?"

"Becauthe you're cute."

"I... What? You don't even know my name, and I don't know yours!" he yelled. He could feel his face taking on a shade of red, which only became redder as his roommate spoke. 

"Alright. I'm Thollux Captor. Who're you?" his roommate-Sollux, or at least he assumed that's his name-asked.

"Karkat Vantas," he grumbles in reply. 

"Ok, Karkat. Can I call you cute now?" Sollux asked, still smirking. 

"Fuck no." His response earned himself a chuckle from Sollux.

\------------------------------------------------------

A few days later,


	3. Too Much Time, yet Not Enough (SU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose decided it's time to have her own child, even if it means disappearing forever. Pearl disagrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Steven Universe  
> Pairing: Rose x Pearl

"Are you sure about this?

"I love him, Pearl."

"But what about me? Don't you love me?" Pearl asked, staring up at Rose. They had been together for thousands of years. And sure, Rose had been with plenty of others. But she always returned to Pearl.

So why wasn't she this time?

"I'm sorry, Pearl. This is hard, believe me. But...I believe it to be the right choice. I love him, and...he deserves to have something to remember me by." Rose sighed. 

"But...you'll disappear forever! Amethyst...Garnet...they'll miss you! ...I'll miss you." Pearl's hands clasped together in front of her like they tend to do when she's nervous. "Can't you do something else?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... Don't really know what I was doing with this one. Had a vague idea, wrote it a while ago, and have now completely forgotten what I had planned. If I had anything planned.


	4. An Unexpected Visitor (SU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven's been poofed, and the crystal gems wait impatiently for him to return. But what happens is a little unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Steven Universe  
> Pairing: -

"Will he come back?"

Three gems stood around, staring at a pink gem that rested on the couch. One gem, Amethyst, poked it, sighing. Garnet leaned against the counter, glancing at the gem. She signed as well. 

Pearl paced across the floor. "Oh, I don't know! He's half human. Who knows if he even _can_ come back." She fiddled with her fingers as she walked. It had been 1 week since Steven had been poofed. Her mind could do nothing but go back to that time. The fear on his face was something she never wanted to see again, yet her mind continued to replay it, over and over.

"He'll come when it's time," Garnet murmured.

"Garnet! Can you see anything?" Pearl asked desperately, staring at Garnet with tears in her eyes. Garnet hesitated.

"I'm not sure if you'll like it..." 

At that moment, the gem rose and a form began to take shape. Pearl quickly turned around, staring at it with tear-filled happiness. Amethyst looked on the verge of tears as well. Garnet watched, however a small frown was graced upon her lips.

As the form began to take shape, Pearl realized something was...wrong. It wasn't until it had fully taken shape that she realized what. 

"ROSE?!"

The gem that stood before them was not Steven, but instead Rose. She didn't seem very surprised to be here, almost as if she had been expecting it. She hummed lightly as she looked around, looking at each of the gems until she looked at Pearl.

Pearl wasn't sure how to feel. Just when she thought she was over Rose, she came back. By this point, she had put her hand over her mouth while fresh tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. She choked out a muffled "Rose" before running over to her and hugging her as if her life depended on it. Rose chuckled as she hugged her back.


	5. No title oops (Homestuck)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose has been blind her whole life. Her mother having deemed her unable to attend school (even though she's sure she'd manage), she's been forced to have a tutor who taught her anything one might be learning in school. 
> 
> Even as a senior in high school, she has a tutor. She finds it annoying.
> 
> But maybe this tutor isn't so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Homestuck  
> Pairing: Rose x Kanaya

Rose had been home schooled all her life. Her mother never taught her, however. In fact, her mother stayed out of sight, always in her room. At least, as far as Rose knew, she was. 

So she had a tutor who taught her. Each year, it was usually a new tutor. All through elementary, middle, and high school, she had a tutor. 

She hated them all. 

Now, she was going into her senior year in high school. She almost wished she could actually go to school. That, however, would be a terrible idea, and she knew it. She would know nothing and no one. She'd get lost easily, and just make a fool of herself. 

Rose wouldn't let that happen. 

It was the day before school started, and Rose wondered what her new tutor would be like. The last one had been the worst in a while, getting constantly frustrated with her and yelling. She was grateful to get a new one. But also nervous. She couldn't see them. She couldn't make wild guess about them based on how they look. 

As Rose organized her stuff, her thoughts continued to drift to her new tutor. She had heard a little bit about her, but not much. She knew her name, Kanaya Maryam, and also that she had graduated from high school the previous year. Instead of going to college, she decided to tutor. Rose wondered why. 

Rose didn't know what she was going to do after high school. She preferred not to think about it. 

\---------

Rose woke. It was the first day of her senior year. Great. She got out of bed and to her drawers where her clothes were, knowing the path by heart. She got dressed, struggling a little bit. Despite doing this every morning, it still proved a bit challenging. 

She searched for her clock, her hands groping for it. Upon finding it, she pressed the third button from the left. 8:17 the clock said. Her mother had gotten her a special clock that, upon pressing the third button from the left, told her the time. 

The tutor would be coming over at 9. She had about 45 minutes to prepare herself. She walked down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Normally, her sister, Roxy, would prepare breakfast for the two of them. But she was a senior, dammit, and she could get her own breakfast! Besides, Roxy had gone off to college, so she had no choice but to get breakfast herself. 

She poured herself a bowl of cereal, with no milk. She had already made a bit of a mess with the cereal, and didn't want to make an even bigger mess with the milk. She cleaned up, and then sat down to eat. 

By the time she had finished, it was 8:45. She had a watch on her wrist that also told her the time. She lounged about for 14 minutes. 

As soon as it turned 9, a knock was at the door. She slowly rose and walked toward it. She grasped the handle and opened the door. 

An awkward silence pursued. The person on the outside - whom Rose assumed was her tutor - shuffled awkwardly. Rose wasn't sure where to look; she hadn't spoken, and Rose tended to rely on where a voice would come from. 

After another moment's hesitation, the other spoke. "Ah...hello. You must be Rose." 

Oh. Rose hadn't realized she was so tall. She looked up in the direction of the voice and nodded. "Indeed. And you must be Kanaya. My...tutor."

"Yes, yes. May I come in?" Rose didn't say anything, just stepped back and allowed her to come in. She listened for her entering before closing the door. Another silence ensued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I've had for a while. Worked on it off and on before I gave up.
> 
> Probably not accurate at all, minimal research was put into this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever want to continue/rewrite any of these, feel free to! Just pls credit me for the idea.


End file.
